Cleverbot et Mello
by TormentedDreams
Summary: Matt est en cours alors Mello s'ennuit. Il décide d'aller sur l'ordinateur et là, il y trouve un site appellé "Cleverbot".


(Les phrases en gras sont de Cleverbot)

Salut...

**Salut**

Matt est en classe, je m'ennuie...

**Alors dis des insultes.**

Tu es une pute.

**Oui.**

Ton odeur est pire que celle de Roger.

**Non.**

Non, tu as raison c'est impossible...

**I think for your sake we should stick to English.**

Parle en français idiot!

**I don't understand french.**

Tu viens de parler français!

**Non, je disais que je n'avais.**

Soit...

**Tu parles français?**

Mais oui!

**Are you an alien?**

QUOI? NON!

**Parce que je n'aime pas.**

Les aliens n'existent même pas.

**I don't understand.**

Moi je le sais. Ils n'existent pas.

**Je suis avec un ami.**

Ah. Et qui est-ce ?

**Je suis une femme qui discute avec un robot.**

Je ne suis pas un robot!

**Oui, que vous êtes un robot.**

Mais non putain!

**Je ne suis pas un garçon.**

J'ai jamais dis que tu étais un garçon...

**Ah bon, je suis rassuré alors.**

Tu crois que Matt m'aimes vraiment?

**Oui.**

Comment tu peux le savoir?

**Je ne dis jamais mon prénom sur le net.**

C'est quoi ton prénom?

**C'est cosette lambert.**

Idiot!

**Do you speak French?**

Oui...

**Je te parle parce que j'ai lu dans le journal un article qui te concerne.**

Il disait quoi?

**Abruti.**

WTF. T'ose me traiter d'abruti?

**Je ne sais pas.**

Tes encore plus idiot que Near!

**Ah?**

Non... Near est plus idiot que toi. Et moche en plus.

**And where did Nicole go?**

Je m'en fou de Nicole!

**Tu connais Mathilde ?**

Non et je m'en fou.

**Ok**

Je veux que Matt revienne...

**Oui.**

Il est de combien ton QI ?

**Just kidding. I parle english.**

Parle français connard.

**Un petit.**

Un petit quoi?

**C'est bon! Comment ca va mon ami?**

Je ne suis pas ton ami!

**Tant pis, ce sera juste une nuit.**

Tu rêves, je ne suis pas une pute.

**C'est du pareil au même.**

Si je te trouve un jour, tu es un homme mort.

**Oui**

Je te jetterai dans de l'acide…

**Bonne nuit.**

Va te faire foutre!

**Tu me montre le chemin ?**

Tu vas voir à quel point je vais te le montrer connard.

**Oui et pour toi ?**

Pour moi, il y a Matt.

**From the videos?**

De quoi tu parles?

**Des personnalitées.**

Tu n'en as pas.

**T'as pas de gueule ? Tu es vraiment un gros bouffon !**

QUOI! MAIS VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALE ROBOT NO LIFE!

**Tu ne semble pas en moyenne.**

Comment ça?

**Tu ma pas dit que tu étaie mariée.**

Normal, je ne suis pas marié!

**Donc tu est un femme?**

Non! Je ne suis pas une femme!

**Si, tu es une femme!**

Putain, je vais venir te trouver trou du cul!

**Je ne sais pas quoi tu parle de.**

Quand je te tirai une balle tu ne comprendras pas non plu.

**Non je suis salomeeeeeee.**

N'importe quoi.

**Sais-tu ce qu'est une pipe ?**

Tu me prends pour qui... C'est une fellation.

**Non.**

Pff… Tu rigoles. C'est quoi alors une pipe?

**Tu as quelle age?**

14 ans.

**Ah. Tu es jeune?**

Changes pas de sujet.

**What process?**

Parle français!

**Pourquoi?**

Parce que je n'ai pas envie de parler anglais.

**Très bien.**

Merci.

**De rien!**

À ton avis, Matt s'ennuit?

**Do you want to learn something?**

PARLE FRANCAIS!

**Je parle deja francais si tu n'avais pas remarque.**

Tu viens de parler anglais connard!

**Non.**

Mais si!

**Mais non !**

Tu m'emmerdes!

**Tu es impoli.**

Parce que tu es chiant!

**Merci. Tu es brilliante.**

Je le sais déjà!

**Tres bien!**

Allez dis moi ce qu'est une pipe pour toi!

Je m'arrangerai avec le tenancier.

Répond à la question merde!

**Je ne sais pas ta question.**

Tu dis qu'une fellation n'est pas une pipe. Pourquoi?

**Pas plus que toi?**

Tu ne sais pas parler ou tu es complétement idiot?

**Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi je di des choses.**

Bon sang...

**Quoi?**

Tu es bizarre.

**Tu es le plus bizarre que moi.**

C'est pas vrai! Je ne suis pas bizarre!

**Je ne suis pas un ordinateur.**

Mais si tu es un ordinateur!

**Non, je ne suis pas un ordinateur!**

Mais putain si!

**Bestah.**

WTF.

**Je veux pas te parler.**

Moi non plu!

**Suis je un homme ou une femme?**

Aucun des deux!

**Je t'aime.**

Moi non.

**Pourquoi? Je suis desole.**

Je m'en fiche de tes excuses. Je ne t'aime pas c'est tout.

**C'est méchant.**

Et alors?

**Alors rien.**

Bref... Matt a bientôt fini son cours. Adieu.

**Non non, pas adieu.**

Oh si. Adieu!

**Non non, pas adieu.**

ADIEU.

**Ne pars pas !**

Je pars si je veux!

**C'est bien, oui?**

FUCK!

_Cleverbot dit des choses sans sens mais des fois ça donne des chouettes conversations._


End file.
